


Lavender Town

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: !Gym Leader Nico, !Nurse Will, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Lavender Town, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico is the Ghost Gym Leader of Lavender Town and runs into the new nurse of the Pokemon Center, but the new nurse isn't a Nurse Joy.*I know there isn't a Gym in Lavender Town, but I always wanted one, so lol. There you go Nico*
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Lavender Town

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been re-watching Pokemon and this happened. Sorry not Sorry.
> 
> I hope you like it anyways.

Nico let out a sigh of frustration as he searched for his Gengar playing hide and seek in the forest. He knew that he should keep his pokemon in their pokeballs, but didn’t due to him tending to need their assistance with helping other ghost pokemon. It was never his intention to set up a gym in Lavender Town, but when he saw trainers only coming here to catch ghost pokemon, yet having no respect for the graves of those departed he had to do something. In order to help protect the ghost pokemon that lived here, he had started his gym. A pokemon gym usually told people that the town or city was under protection so said gym leader. It also allowed him to help educate people about ghost type pokemon, where they came from and why they could become enraged. Over time, Lavender Town had become a safe haven for ghost types, even those from other regions. There were now so many ghost pokemon in Lavender Town, that only two people remained, himself and Nurse Joy. Although he knew that Nurse Joy was nearing her breaking point since when ghost pokemon became quite playful when they felt they were safe. Unfortunately, their playful was to scare people, not something everyone enjoyed. 

His Trevenant creaked softly as he communicated with the forest to try and locate Gengar. The light from his Chandelure illuminated a good amount of area around him, casting shadows around filled with ghost pokemon. His Aegislash clanked his shield as a warning to any ghost pokemon that wished to harm them. While it was rare that ghost pokemon would attack him, sometimes if they were hurt or aggravated from a wondering trainer they could be quite dangerous. The cry of a wounded pokemon echoed through the forest followed by a soft song. The song he recognized as the attack sing, but it was faint enough to where its power didn’t effect him or his pokemon. After a short while, the song ended so he could push forward with his pokemon. While he didn’t mind trainers catching the ghost pokemon that lived here, it could be dangerous for said trainer. As he traveled through the forest, another light appeared a bit ahead. He pushed some branches out of the way to see a boy with curly golden hair and tan freckled skin kneeling over a Dreepy fast asleep. A Charizard behind him providing light with its tail, while a Blissey and Hatterene on either side of him. The Hatterene screeched as he approached, eye narrowed, claw ready to strike. The boy looked up from the sleeping pokemon and put a reassuring hand on the Hatterene with a smile. Hatterene seemed to relax a bit, but still kept a cautious eye on Nico and his pokemon as they approached.

“It is dangerous in these woods at night” Nico said with a frown. “I am sure there are Drakloak and Dragapult around that would be angry you injured one of their own.”

The boy just smiled, “It got lost and injured. Gengar came to get me to help it. So here I am.” At the mention of its name, Nico’s Gengar appeared out of the shadows, a smug look on his face.

Nico sighed, “Gengar, you should have gotten me. Why did you drag this poor trainer out here? You know it is dangerous.” Gengar just shrugged as it melted back into the shadows only to appear next to him.

The boy laughed as he picked up the sleeping Dreepy. “I am not a trainer. I am the new nurse of the Lavender Town Pokemon Center.”

“You don’t look like a Nurse Joy.” Nico blurted out. 

The boy laughed again, “Because I am not. I am Nurse Will, but you can just call me Will. All the Nurse Joys are my cousins. I came to replace the current one because she kept complaining about all the ghost pokemon trying to prank her. I don’t mind though, I think it is funny how playful ghost pokemon can be.”

Nico blinked as he tried to process the information he was given. He had never heard of a nurse of a Pokemon Center not being a Nurse Joy. Better yet, not even a grown up. Yet, here was this boy, Will, that claimed he was the new nurse of his town’s Pokemon Center. A cute boy at that. The Hatterene next to Will must have been able to sense his thoughts with its psychic powers because it instantly became defensive with a hiss. 

“Hatterene,” Will scolded. “No need to get defensive against the gym leader of the town. He protects it like we do.” The pokemon looked towards its trainer, then back to Nico before lowering its defenses, not without a glare directed towards Nico.

Will laughed, “You’ll have to forgive my Hatterene, she doesn’t like strangers and is quite protective of me.” His blue eyes look down at the sleeping Dreepy in his arms. “Do you think your ghost pokemon could help us locate this little one’s family?”

Nico nodded, “Sure. Trevenant should be able to find them.” Trevenant creaked a bit before moving to the left of the group, its wooden arm waving them to follow.

“Blissey, Charizard, Hatterene return.” Will said, but only Blissey and Charizard listened. Hatterene just pressed itself closer to her trainer still glaring daggers at Nico. “Hatterene, I’ll be fine.” The pokemon just wrapped her tentacle around him protectively, eyes never leaving Nico.

Will just sighed, “I apologize. She’ll warm up to you eventually.” He moved to follow Trevenant. “Come on, we should get this little one home.”

Nico just nodded as he followed next to the other boy, Chandelure lighting the way. It wasn’t long before they reached a small cave, inside were a bunch of Dreepy, Drakloak and Dragapult. The pokemon floated around warily as they eyed the sleeping Dreepy in Will’s arms.

Will just smiled as he slowly approached the pokemon, “I am only here to return her to you. She got into a little scuffle with a hoothoot, but she is fine now.” He gently placed the Dreepy at the mouth of the cave and backed away slowly with his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat. Hatterene watched closely to make sure her trainer was in no danger. A group of Dragapult came forward to reclaim the Dreepy before disappearing into the cave.

“I am surprised they didn’t attack you.” Nico stated.

Will chuckled, “You just have to remain calm. Pokemon can sense people’s emotions, some more than others.” Blue eyes looked up to Hatterene, who huffed. “It is how I became friends with Hatterene here, of course she was Hatenna then.”

Nico nodded, “Yeah, I can understand that.” It was how he bonded with his pokemon. Each of his pokemon he had happened upon during emotional times in his life. He placed a gentle hand on Chandelure, remembering when he met her as a litwick after his sister had passed away. Legend has it that litwicks take lost children by the hand to guide them to the spirit world. The younger the life litwick absorbs, the brighter and eerier the flame on its head burns. And when he met this litwick in the hospital after his sister had passed, her flame was very bright. He liked to believe that she had guided Bianca into the next life. 

“It’s getting late,” Will observed. “We should be getting back just in case any travelers come to town.” He laughed. “We wouldn’t want them to think the town is completely abandoned since the only two residents aren’t there. Although I left Audino in charge of the Pokemon Center, just in case.”

“Yes,” Nico agreed as he turned to Trevenant. “Lead us out of the forest please.” Trevenant creaked before he started to walk away expecting the rest to follow. Will walked close to him as they made their way through the forest.

He looked at Aegislash, “The coloration of you Aegislash is very unique. The red coloring of the blade and the gold of the sash is really pretty.”

Nico glaced at Aegislash, “Oh, yeah. I met him in an abandoned castle where a Giratina was causing some trouble. He let me use him as a weapon in order to defeat the Giratina and send it back to the Distortion World.”

“What!?” Will exclaimed. “You know that Aegislash never let people do that right? At least not anymore. Legend has it that whoever it recognizes is destined to become king.” He laughed. “I guess you’re the Ghost King.”

Nico frowned, “Don’t call me that.”

Will grinned, “Why? I think it suites you. What do you think Aegislash?” Aegislash raised his shield in what seemed to be agreement. “See, even Aegislash agrees.” He looked at the other three of Nico’s pokemon. “It is quite impressive how well taken care of your pokemon are. And the bond between you is very strong.”

“How would you know?”

Will blushed, “Oh, um.” He played with the hem of his shirt. “I have always been kind of sensitive to emotions. My mother has a Gardevoir and Gallade. So I guess some of her Gardevoir’s ability to sense emotions rubbed off on me.” Nico glanced at Will with a small smile. It wasn’t unheard of that people who grew up with certain types of pokemon could develop similar abilities. For him it was very much the same. Being surrounded by ghost pokemon at a young age gave him the ability to sense death as well as being able to travel through the shadows with his ghost pokemon, something that was very rare.

Nico hummed, “I can understand that.” He looked away when Will’s bright blue eyes looked at him in wonder, his own blush forming. “Although mine are focused around ghost abilities.”

Will beamed, “So you really are the Ghost King!”

“I said not to call me that!” Nico glared. 

Will just laughed, “Nope, It’s a thing now.” He dashed out of the forest into the now visible town with a wave. “See you around Ghost King!” With that, he disappeared into the Pokemon Center with his Hatterene following close behind.

Nico stood there at the edge of the forest, just staring at the last spot he had seen Will. It was going to be more interesting in Lavender Town with him here. A smile formed on his lips, he was excited to see what the future held.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a backstory for each of their pokemon and how they met. lol of course putting that all in this would be too much. I might continue depending on how popular the story is. 
> 
> Nico's Pokemon: Chandelure, Mimikyu, Trevenant, Palossand, Aegislash, Gengar. (Yes Mimikyu and Palossand were not in this chapter.) Also, I only gave Nico six pokemon because I would like to think that he has bonded with all the ghost pokemon that live in Lavender Town, so if he needed them, they would battle for him. Kind of like how Ash didn't really catch Haunter, but it still helped him. :)
> 
> Will's Pokemon: Gardevoir, Charizard, Audino, Lapras, Alomomola, Aromatisse, Hatterene, Blissey. (Yes Will has more than six pokemon, but that is also because he traveled a bit so that is where Charizard and Lapras come into play. Now that he has the Pokemon Center, he doesn't have to follow the rules of only being able to carry six pokemon. I like to think that only applies to trainers. And yes, not all of his pokemon were introduced either. :)
> 
> I also refer to pokemon based on their gender, because they do have genders, so why not use it? Idk lol
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
